Random Weight Gain stories
by qbcritterbugs
Summary: These are stories that revolve around Leonardo from TMNT 2007 and my OC Bryant. they have been married for a couple of years and are successfully having their first clutch of eggs. (please be nice. this is my first book on here.)
1. Chapter One: A Summer Gain

Chapter One.

A Summer Gain. Leonardo X Bryant.

Leonardo POV

I am Leonardo Hamato. About six months ago we found out that Bryant is going to have a pair of eggs. She is taking her pregnancy seriously and staying off of her feet as much as possible. I' ve enjoyed watching her stomach grow and expand with the lives that she is carrying. The other night, Bryant and i decided to go on a babymoon up at the farmhouse before and during the time that we both lay our eggs and are incubated up to the day that they hatch. Yes I am carrying an egg too that weighs about 8.5 pounds. Im at my six month mark and only have three more months unlike my dear Tenshi that is carrying two 5 pound eggs for another six months. I drove us up to the farmhouse tonight and Bryant is fast asleep. Bryant will lay her eggs on December 12, 2018. I lay mine on October 31, 2018. yeah. Our eldest will be a halloween baby. We found out that I will be having a boy and Bryant will have one of each. I cant wait to teach my daughter how to be a kunoichi. Unless she has her mother's gifts. I have to get myself and Bryant to bed. I plan to make a very large breakfast for Bryant tomorrow.

§§§The next morning§§§

Bryant POV.

I groaned and rolled onto my side only to find that Leo was missing. I sat up and stretched. I smelled something being made in the kitchen downstairs. I smiled and stood up slowly while keeping one hand on my beach ball sized belly. Since one of my eggs had settled in my hips, I now am waddling. I made my way to the stairs and walked down them and into the kitchen.

"Leo? Are you in the kitchen?" I called out as I kept a hand on a chair to keep myself steady.

"Tenshi? I didnt expect you up this early. You usually sleep in." I heard Leo say from the kitchen. I waddled into the kitchen and saw my mate attempting to cook me a big breakfast.

"Leo, do you need help?" I asked as I sat down at a table that was by a window.

"Tenshi, you need to keep off of your feet. I would hate for you to have any complications."

"Leo, I have been resting for the past six months and not gaining as much as I should be for a Drakonian female carrying two very _large_ and _heavy_ mutant turtle and dragon hybrid eggs."

"What is your point?" He asked me.

"I wish to help you prepare this morning meal." I replied. Leo looked at me for a moment then knelt down and kissed my swollen stomach before he stood and kissed me.

"Alright. But if you feel the slightest bit tired or dizzy, I want you to sit down and drink some coffee, ok Love?"

"Ok, Mr. Worrywart. I'll take it easy." I said as I kissed his cheek. I walked over to the waffle maker and cooked off a couple dozen thick waffles. I soon felt a little tired after making the waffles, I sat down, and drank a couple cups of coffee. After i drank the first cup; I felt my belly tingling. I looked down and saw it swelling.

"Either I love coffee so much thay my body has confused it for Enhancium or you put some Enhancium in my cup." I asked. Leo chuckled. He then leaned close to my ear and in a seductive tone he said:

"You know how big you'd be to my liking, so drink up~." He told me in that tone he uses when he's in heat. It made my face heat up and my belly swell more.

"As you wish~." I said before I drank down the rest of my coffee and held out my cup.

"More please?" I asked. Leo set the cup down on the table and brought over the carafe.

"Finish this. I can always make more." He said as he pointed to several bags of Drakon grounds.

"Just how big do you plan to make me while we're up here?" I asked as I poured more fattening Coffee into my cup.

"Big enough. I brought some up here for me too. I noticed how you look at me and I know your planning look." Leo said as he rubbed his almost completely flat stomach.

"Where's Ryu?" I asked as I drank my coffee.

"I made a nest for him early this morning. I didnt want to have him in while I made you breakfast." Leo said. I nodded. I remembered the night that Leo said that he would be willing to carry an egg if I wasn't able to. Since his womb is a magically made one. He doesn't have to carry the egg all the time since his body isn't made for childbirth. Although when July comes around, Leo will have to carry Ryu for a full three months until his water breaks. Leo's belly is about the size of a cantaloupe when the egg isn't in and about the size of a small watermelon when it is in. I drained my fourth cup of coffee as Leo brought over a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, some pineapple, and toast. I looked over to the stove and saw pancakes and more waffles cooking. I knew now that I was going to get the stuffing of a lifetime.

"Start with this.Then we'll fill you up with the waffles and pancakes." Leo said as he rubbed my small bean bag of a belly.

"Alright. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Oh! I'll be right back." Leo said as he dissappeared from the kitchen for a moment. He came back with a wide stretchy belt. He smirked and put it around my waist.

"Lets see if you can snap the belt off. It buttons up in the back so it can be used multiple times."

"I accept your challenge." I said.

§§§ A few hours later.§§§

Leonardo POV.

I watched as Bryant swallowed the last bite of the butter and syrup soaked pancake. She had snapped the belt along time ago. But what were we to do with the several stacks of waffles and Pancakes? I helped feed her the remaining pastries. I let her suck off the grease, butter, and syrup that remained on my fingers before I helped her outside.

"Feet. Rub. Now." Bryant panted.

"As you wish, my Queen~." I said as. I helped her sit down on the porch and pulled up her feet on my lap and began massaging them. Bryant rubbed her belly that stuck out about 2.5 to 3 feet from her. I can't wait to see what she has in store for me.

To be continued...

 _I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more. please favorite this story and my profile._


	2. Chapter Two: Preparing for Winter

Chapter Two: Preparation for Winter.

Bryant POV. _Winter season is only three months away. Leo should prepare to stay warm._ I told myself as I stirred the macaroni and cheese with hot dogs in a pot over the stove.

 _Leo is a bit on the thin side for his pregnancy. I want him to be healthy._ I thought as I scooped the fattening dish into a bowl and set it on a table. I put half a watermelon next to the bowl and then put a pitcher of iced green tea on the table. Leo was napping out on the porch swing to get some vitamin D into his body. I turned to face the kitchen to try and think what else I could make for Leo's lunch. I spotted some chamomile tea bags. I also saw licorice root and pleunty of dandelions in the yard. I went outside and gathered up some dandelions and pulled up the roots. Once I was back inside; I ground up the herbs and put them into the tea bag. I also snuck in some powdered Enhancium into the bag before I heated up the water and brewed the special blend of weight enhancing tea. I finished brewing the tea and set it next to the table. By this time Leo had woken up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Yo gogo, Tenshi~." He said as he hugged me from behind and kissed a healed over bite mark he had left on my neck from a previous sensual evening.

"Anata to ryū wa kūfukudesu ka?"

"Hai, watashitachiha hijō ni kūfukudesu 〜. Anata wa nani o junbi shimashita ka?"

"I knew you'd ask that. You remembered how Japanese makes me happy. I prepared macaroni and cheese with vegan hot dogs, a half of a watermelon, and I made you two types of tea since you drink so much tea." I said as i kissed his cheek.

"Tenshi... are you trying to fatten me up?" Leo asked as he looked at the food.

"Yes... Winter is only three months away. you need to prepare since you will be healing from laying Ryu's egg..." I said as I looked away.

"I know you are worried. I dont mind gaining some weight since I am a father. I would still like to be able to train and be able to teach our children Ninjitsu if they wish to. I knew you would be doing this when I signed up to be your mate and i learned about your mating rituals."

"So you aren't upset? I remember us talking about me being the 'feedee' and you being the 'feeder' when it came to mating season."

"How could I be upset at you? You did your research and found out about Turtles and hibernation. Bryant. I love you and I know you care about me and want me to be healthy with this pregnancy. I also know that I am needing to put on some weight for my body to properly make enough nutrients for myself, Ryu, and the making of Ryu's eggshell. So I'll eat the fattening food you made for me. I might even ask for seconds. You don't know how much I've wanted to just pack on the pounds each hibernation season. I even gained a little more than Mikey did when we were allowed to before I met you. Now I have permission to gain as much as I want and I will." Leo said before he kissed me. He smiled and rubbed his pregnant belly.

"Who knows... I might even snap my belt today. I know you'd like to watch that~." Leo said as he sat down at the table. With my face now red as a beet; I sat down across from him with a cup of coffee and got comfortable enough to watch Leo's gain.

"Watashi wa anata ga sukina dake tabete seichō suru no o miru junbi ga dekite imasu ka~?"

"H-Hai, Kame." I stuttered as I took a sip of my coffee. Leo gave me one of his infamous smirks then took his spoon to the watermelon. I watched him eat the watermelon bit by bit. I noticed his belly begin to bloat once he was about a third of the way through the half. He sat back and rubbed his puffy belly. I watched as he loosened his belt and tied only the ends together. Leo relaxed and kept eating. I reached under the table and touched his softened belly.

"Not yet. You only get to watch right now." Leo warned.

"Awe. Your stomach must be tight." I said.

"It is. But I will eat all of this and probably more before I will desperately need a belly rub." Leo told me. I nodded as he resumed eating the watermelon.

"I agree~. I think your belly will be a big, round, sexy watermelon once I'm done feeding you." I said as I watched his face turn deep red.

"Now who said that I was going to be fed?" Leo asked.

"I did." I said as I stood up and walked over to him. Leo pushed his chair away from the table and turned to me. I blushed at the sight of his tightly stuffed belly. I pushed his legs together and straddled his legs. I picked up the watermelon and placed it on his belly.

"Open up~." I said as I scooped some of the sweet fruit and held the spoon to his mouth. I let him tug on the spoon with his teeth. I heard a popping noise as he but down on the plastic spoon. I pulled it away slowly and he had bit a hole through the spoon with one of his fangs.

"Crush the fruit and make it like a drink.~" Leo said is his seductive vampire tone.

"As you wish Leo." I said as I got off of his lap and crushed up the red fruit of the watermelon. I felt Leo's eyes watching my every move. Once I finished crushing the fruit; I reached for one of the straws.

"I don't think we will be needing one of those." Leo purred.

"Ok." I said. I walked over to Leo again and stood above him. I grabbed a funnel and waved it above his head.

"Will this work?~" I asked him.

"Perfect." Leo said with a smirk.

"Good." I said as I secured it in his mouth. I tilted the watermelon and poured the juice slowly into the funnel so Leo wouldn't choke.

Leo POV.

 _I can feel my belly stretching... It feels so good! More! I want to be bigger._ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and placed both of my hands on my belly. I continued to swallow the sweet juice of the striped fruit until it was all gone. Bryant set the empty rind down on the nearby counter and removed the funnel from my mouth. I smiled and rubbed my belly, letting my fingers glide over the softened part of my shell, and my very tight belt.

"Looks like it will snap soon~." I heard Bryant say as she began to discard the watermelon rind.

"Hey. I might use that for you this evening." I pointed out.

"Alright." She said.

"Tenshi, could you please take my belt off? It really hurts my stomach." I asked.

"Don't want it to snap, Huh?" She asked as she walked over and undid my belt.

"Not this time." I said as I began to finish the rest of my lunch. Bryant leaned close to my ear.

"Don't worry. Many other things might snap tonight~." _[1]_ She said to me which made my face even redder.

"Keep eating." She encouraged me with a hand on my belly. I nodded and looked what I had left to eat. I had a big bowl of macaroni and cheese, a small cup of some tea, and a big pitcher of green tea. I picked up my fork and pulled the bowl closer.

"Leo, Even though the green tea is iced, the smaller up is a heated tea. For its herbal properites to take a full potentcy, it has to be warm." Bryant said. I smiled and picked up the still warm cup of tea.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"It is a Chamomile tea with licorice, dandelion root, and Ginger." Bryant told me. I remember Splinter telling me that all four of those herbs together make a tea that can make a person gain weight.

"So a weight gain tea?" I asked and Bryant smiled.

"Yeah... I found out a Mortal way to gain weight in a certain way. Since you drink tea so much, I figured this would be better than the Enhancium." Bryant said. I looked into the cup and saw a slight aqua tinge to the tea.

"You did put Enhancium in this though." I said. Bryant looked down at her feet.

"Hey Its alright. But ask me next time. I don't want something like what happened last time to happen again." I said.

"You mean the time that I put a delayed Enhancium into your tea and it activated while you were training? I understand. besides, You've tasted Enhancium enough to know what it's taste is." Bryant told me.

"Yeah. I was really embarrassed that day. But then again I didn't know that was a way you marked your mate." I told her.

"Well. In the past five years, You have been marked in many ways, Mr. Hamato~."

"So have you, Tenshi~." I said as I licked my fangs slowly which made Bryant blush. I picked up her hand and placed gentle kisses on her delicate skin which made her face even redder. I frowned.

"Tenshi. Relax. You're too tense."

"But I am relaxed."

"Not enough. I wanna see your Drakonian form." I said as I leaned up to her neck and grazed my fangs over the first bite i gave her that was now scarred over. She moaned and I felt her scales appear pver her skin.

"Better now? I asked her and she nodded in response. I stood up with a hand on my belly and my other hand trying to support my shell.

"Wanna finish lunch outside?" Bryant asked me.

"Yes please." I said as I made my way outside. I felt my belly swelling enough that I wanted to be outside before I was too big for the door. Bryant brought out the rest of the mac and cheese and the remaining tea.

Bryant POV.

I carried the food outside and found Leo by a tree with a massive yoga ball sized belly. I felt my face heat up and I almost dropped the food.

"Like what you see huh, Tenshi?" Leo asked me in between his panting. I nodded and walked closer to him with the food. I sat next to him and fed him the macaroni and cheese until it was all gone. Then he picked up the pitcher of tea and chugged it down which made his belly swell even faster. Once he had drained the pitcher; He rubbed his massive belly.

"Need help with that?" I asked as I went to the other side of his stomach and began to massage it.( I really just put my face into his soft belly.)

"Feel nice?" He asked. I stopped what i was doing and nodded.

"Well... I think you're prepared for winter... what do you think?"

"I think you aren't prepared enough~." Leo said.

"I'll take my turn tomorrow." I responded.

"OK." Leo chuckled.

To be Continued.

( _translations "good afternoon, Angel~." "Are you and Ryu hungry?" " Yes, we are very hungry~. What have you prepared?" "Are you ready to watch me eat and grow big enough to your liking~?")_

 _[1. I don't mean like mental health stuff snapping. I am referring to restraints like wrist ties, ankle ties, belts, etc.]_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Drakonian training for mating season.

Leonardo POV.

I took in a deep breath and drank another sip of my tea. I glanced down at my beach ball sized pregnant belly. Since I decided to put Ryu in today to see how he likes the extra space that his mother gave me. As for Bryant, she is still fast asleep from last night's activities. I smiled and put one of my hands where I felt Ryu kick against my skin.

"Goodmorning, Ryu." I said. I got another kick against my hand in response. I heard the front door open and Bryant come out in her bathrobe that she didn't usually wear.

"Morning, Tenshi." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Haidayo katsu, kame." Bryant said to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Good morning, Turtle. In Drakonian." She said groggily as she rested her head on my shoulder and put a hand on top of my belly.

"I see you put Ryu in today. How are you doing?" She asked.

"My back is hurting from all the weight but I am doing alright. I'm sure that your aches and pains are worse than mine since you have two eggs." I told her.

"I know. I am having mostly foot pains but my back isn't hurting too much since I'm not big enough yet." Bryant said.

"Bryant. What aren't you telling me?" I asked when I noticed Bryant looking away from me and taking a deep sigh.

"Leo... I called my Doctor and he said that I'm underweight for having twins this far along. I need to seriouly gain weight soon."

"Say no more. You will have a feast as if it were mating season again. What I want you to do is first go weigh yourself and come back to me with your weight. Then I want you to summon whatever food you want to eat. I will help if you can't finish any food." I told her as she got up.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She said as she teleported up to the bathroom.

Bryant POV.

I teleported up to the bathroom and summoned a giant scale that could weigh over 100,000 pounds. I stepped onto the scale and I weighed a grand total of: 315.5 pounds. That was a bit overweight for a human female 6 months pregnant with normal twins. But I must remind you that I am a Drakonian and I have mated with a mutant turtle. Also my gestation period is a full year from the night of conceivement.(the night that the parents mate.) I also will lay a pair of six inch dragon eggs that will take two weeks to a month to incubate before they hatch. But since I am Drakonian hybrid with magical dragon turtle babies in me I'm needing at least 80 to 100 more pounds on me in the next six months. I stepped off of the scale and went back downstairs. I waddled back outside and told Leo what needed to happen. He grinned and told me to go get comfortable in a private room that we found years ago when we first met and were exploring the house. I went to the base of the stairs and pressed on a panel. The panel swung inward like a door. A long tunnel went down to a root cellar/ basement that had another tunnel leading to another root cellar under the barn. I crawled down and found the nest I had made when we first mated down here. Leo and I soundproofed the tunnels and cellars so no one could hear us when we were down there. I got myself comfortable in my nest and waited for Leonardo to come.

 _'Close your eyes, Tenshi~.I have a surprise for you.'_ I heard Leo say into my mind.

I closed my eyes for a moment the felt his presence in the room. I heard him walk close to me and lean over me. I felt his breath on my neck and I tried to hold back a moan.

"Open your lovely eyes~." Leo said. I did as I was told and saw Leo wearing part of his vampire suit. he was only wearing the vest and his pants. I felt my face turn bright red and saw Leo smirk.

"You like what you see, Don't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Go ahead and touch. You probably won't be able to after I'm done with you~." He said. I didn't hesitate to put my hands on his belly which strained the fabric of his vest.

"I'm glad we got you one of the larger sizes." I said as I ran my hand over the gaps in between the buttons that were beginning to form.

"I'm glad too. You know I plan to pop the buttons tonight~." Leo said.

"Really now? Maybe we should do that first, huh?" I asked.

"No. As a gentleman would say; 'Ladies first.' Now whay do you wish to be filled with first~?" Leo asked me as he grazed his fangs along the delicate skin of my neck."

"Mmm~. Sound like a plan." I said. I then noticed Leo's very rounded belly.

"Leo, have you been making Enhancium?" I asked as I rubbed the sides of his belly.

"Yeah. I hope it would help and I know how big you like me." Leo told me.

"Why do you make this much and how? You can't naturally make it unless I bite you or give you some from me. I haven't given you a transfer in months." I asked him.

"Enhancium pills and liquid. I got it from Muskegchron a couple days ago. He recommended two pills and one shot of liquid a day in the morning so you wouldn't notice and to build it up for today."

"I noticed... You can't hide a bloated belly from me." I said.

"Well. Now you get to be the bloated one~." Leo said as he initated a transfer.

Leonardo POV.

I smirked before I pulled my bride into a transfer. I felt her stomach rise and press into mine as it deflated. Once I felt the last of the Enhancium leave my body I broke the transfer and laid down next to Bryant and rubbed her belly.

"Are you ready to be a mom?" I asked her.

"Are you ready to be a Dad?" Bryant responded as she placed a hand on my belly.

"Yeah. I've always dreamed of the day I'd become a father. I just can't believe its going to be in a few short months."

"I agree. In three months you'll have Ryu and in six months I'll have Yoshi and Neryda."

"I'm worried that you won't be heavy enough to survive the birth." I told her; my voice full of concern.

"Hmm. Let's get you fattened up more then we can worry about me." Bryant said.

"Alright. Where do you want me?" I asked.

"In the middle of the nest." Bryant said as she pointed to the mess of pillows and blankets that lined the space in between the two sectionals.

"Ok." I said as I eased myself onto the padded floor.

"Lean on one side. I still want to gain too. Ill put up a barrier so you won't get too big." Bryant instructed. I did as she asked me to and moved so I was leaning on one side of the nest. She then cast an invisible barrier that separated the nest in half.

"Now relax. Clear your mind. Think of only how big you will let yourself be." Bryant said as I closed my eyes and thought of my belly swelling bigger and bigger. The idea of my vest buttons snapping off made me smile and moan a little. I felt a tube make its way into my body through my lower half. I moaned as it pushed into my stomach. I kept my hands on my belly as a machine started up. Soon I felt full. I moaned louder as my skin and plastron stretched out as whatever was filling my stomach and adding pounds of fat to my belly. It wasn't long before my vest got too tight and dug into my ever expanding gut. I opened my eyes to see that my stomach had grown to the size of a bowling ball and just as heavy. I heard a popping sound as each of the five buttons on my vest popped off and flew across the room. I sighed in relief as I watched my belly bounce out onto my lap and keep swelling. I looked at Bryant who was using her telepathy to control the machine. I tried to look behind me but I had been immobilized.

"If you are wondering what is filling you, It is a chocolate milkshake that is about as thick as cement. It adds ten pounds per gallon of substance to your belly. right now you have eight gallons in you. It is an Enhancium based substance. So it doubles the pounds added per gallon."

"How much do you want in me?" I asked as Bryant slid down and sat next to me. She leaned into me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"500 gallons~. That would end up with you weighing 10,000 pounds~."

"How would I birth Ryu?" I asked. Bryant sat back and looked at me.

"Through your butt." She said.

"Didn't you know that when I gave you the potion?" She added.

"I guess I didn't think of that." I said.

"You'll be fine to lay Ryu. Besides you have the Weight loss gene." Bryant said as she laid on my stomach.

"You mean a high metabolisim?" I said.

"No... the gene to loose weight overnight... you know... the thing that i gave you the first night I bit you?"

"Right... Wait... that makes sense now. Ever since that night; Whenever I gained weight, it was gone in the morning."

"All of this will be gone when you wake up tomorrow. But when you step onto a scale..."

"All the weight will add up on the scale." I told her.

"Exactly." Bryant told me as she mentally turned the machine off and pulled the hose out of me. I moaned and kept my hands on my belly.

"How do you feel, love?" Bryant asked.

"A fat butterball." I said.

"Good. Now it's my turn to grow." Bryant said as she slid over to the mountain of food. I watched as she dug into the pizzas and garlic knots. After about 10 pizzas and 8 boxes of garlic knots, She paused to rub her swollen pregnant belly. I smirked and cat called my mate. She blushed and grabbed one of the 2 liter soda bottles and began to chug it. I watched her belly swell bigger and bigger. Soon her belly resembled a tight jumbo beach ball or a small bean bag. Bryant then grabbed the large bag of mozzarella sticks and began to stuff her face with the hot, greasy, and fattening sticks of cheese. A few more boxes of pizza, deep fried chicken tenders, bacon cheeseburgers, and several different kinds of pasta later; Bryant was almost as big as I was. She groaned as she drained another 2 liter bottle of soda and a gallon jug of iced tea. I watched as she rubbed her massively attractive belly. She looked at me then climbed over. She took dowm the magical barrier and licked her sexy lips as my fat, fat belly lurched forward and took up more of the nest. Bryant climbed onto my belly and made her way to my face. She paused before kissing me deeply.

"Feeling tired yet?" She asked drowsily.

"I am super tired."

"No need for us to go to the bedroom when you are the bed~." Bryant said as she laid out flat on my stomach.

"Alright. Sleep well, Tenshi." I said as we both dosed off into an overstuffed sleep.

To be continued.


	4. Halloween special

Chapter 4 Halloween.

Bryant POV.

Its Halloween night. I am sliding my shirt down over my very large belly which is wrapped in a handmade belt that I stitched before this very sucessful pregnancy. I went into the kitchen of our warehouse in the city to make sure that we had enough candy for any trick or treaters that came by that night. I went into the bedroom to see how Leo and Ryu were doing. Ryu still hadn't hatched yet and Leo was getting nervous.

"Why hasn't he hatched yet?" Leo asked as he kept pacing the room.

"I think its because you're too stressed out." I told him. Leo came closer to me and put his hands on my belly. He began to kiss my neck and shoulders.

"I am a bit stressed." Leo told me as he began to rub my stomach.

"Am I helping you relax?" I asked him.

"Yes. Your scent is relaxing. It's stronger too than before." Leo pointed out.

"Probably because I'm still pregnant. And my magic has been known to enhance some things."

"Mmm. I've noticed your weight going up and you using your magic more. Is everything Ok?" He asked.

"I've been feeling more out of it this month. Donatello told me that my body is needing to store up more energy before December." I said as I noticed a few cracks forming in the egg.

"I think he's ready to come out." I said as we both gathered around the egg only to begin watching and waiting. It was a few hours before the first shard of the eggshell broke off. I gathered the shards that followed it and kept them aside for grinding up later to help Leo and I regain strength. We watched as Ryu pushed himself out of the eggshell; only to see that he was wrapped in a leathery pod. we could only see his face. He looked like Leo if he were a newborn. Ryu had his brown eyes and the same cute scowl that I have when I just wake up or exposed to bright light. Ryu reached out for Leo's face and touched it. I left the room to let the both of them bond for a while. I knew already that I had the 'magic touch' with infants and babies. Leo also knew that I needed to take care of myself for a while and that I would help care for Ryu when I could since I was in my last couple months of my pregnancy.

I hope everyone out there has a safe and Happy Halloween.


End file.
